


1. Sharing Feelings

by starboyshiro



Series: The List of Things Lance Shouldn't Do [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro
Summary: Feelings are hard. Talking about them is even harder.





	1. Sharing Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humblenoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/gifts).



> I wrote this for my good friend, [Ev](http://ahumblenoodle.tumblr.com/), I hope you feel better soon, babe! Thank you to Mason, Bruce, and Omega for looking over this fic! <3

On the list of things Lance most definitely should not do, falling in love with Shiro is at the top. Shiro made it so  _ so _ hard for Lance to repress his feelings. The way he looked at Lance made him go weak in the knees. Sure, Lance knew they were nothing more than platonic. They are just friends after all. 

 

The main reason Lance wants to repress his feelings is the fact that he doesn't want to mess things up with Shiro. They've been friends for as long as he could remember. Lance would even say Shiro was his first real friend. The first one that stuck. The first one that actually cared about Lance's feelings. 

 

It’s not entirely Lance’s fault that he fell for his best friend. Shiro made it so easy for it to happen, Lance didn’t even realize himself until it was too late to go back. If there’s anyone to blame it's probably Shiro. For being so sweet and perfect. 

 

Shiro nudges Lance with his foot, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Why are you being so quiet?” 

 

Lance shrugs, still staring up at the ceiling and making no point to move. It's not like he really wants to move anyway, Shiro’s bed is comfortable; his parents went out and got him the high-quality mattress toppers. Shiro’s bed is a million times better than Lance’s. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” His friend asks, placing his book on the small table near his bed. 

 

“Nothing really,” Lance sighs, still staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“Come on, Lance, talk to me.” Shiro pokes at his sides, forcing little giggles out of him. 

 

“Okay, okay!” 

 

“Are you going to talk to me?”

 

“Yes!” 

 

“Well, spit it out already?” Shiro moves to sit up, crossing his legs and placing his head in his hands. Lance can’t help but think how adorable he looks in that moment. 

 

“You really aren’t making this easier, you know,” Lance states, finally sitting up. 

 

“What do you mean?” Shiro’s eyes scan over Lance’s face, trying to read his expression, his own eyebrows furrowed closely together. 

 

“I just…” Lance trails off, his gaze finding its way back up to the ceiling as he racks his brain for ways to say what he wants to say without sounding too stupid.  _ Is there really any good way to tell your best friend you’ve had a crush on him since at least middle school?  _

 

Lance sighs, knocking his head against the wall behind him. It should be easy, really; he trusts Shiro enough to let him down easy if he doesn’t feel the same way. He just  _ needs _ to get it off his chest, he’s tired of hiding his feelings from Shiro when he tells him everything else. 

 

“Hey, whatever this is, I’ll always be here for you,” Shiro assures, giving Lance’s thigh a gentle pat. 

 

“I sure hope so,” Lance mumbles, looking away biting down on his lip as a way to keep the tears forming in his eyes from falling. He looks around Shiro’s small dorm room, thankful that his roommate, Keith, is off doing whatever a Keith does. 

 

“Take your time,” Shiro whispers, rubbing soothing circles into his thigh. It's starting to feel too intimate for Lance, too real, too much. 

 

Lance sucks in a deep breath before finally looking at Shiro. A few tears slide down his cheeks and Shiro is right there wipe them away. 

 

“What’s bothering you?” Shiro cups Lance’s cheeks, wiping away tears as they fall. 

 

Lance holds onto his friend’s wrists, sobbing openly.  _ Dammit, why does this have to be so hard? _

 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here for you,” Shiro whispers, pulling Lance closer, letting Lance’s arms wrap around his neck. “You gotta talk to me, sweetheart, I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.” 

 

Hearing Shiro call him sweetheart doesn’t do much to help his current state. He buries his face in Shiro’s shoulder, mumbling something that isn’t quite audible into his shoulder. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

Lance pulls away, looking Shiro in the eyes, his own puffy and red from the tears. “I’m in love with you,” He sobs out, his voice breaking as more tears slide down his cheeks. 

 

Shiro doesn’t say anything, he justs stares at Lance for a moment. Lance takes the silence as rejection, what else could it be?   
  
“This is fine!” Lance chuckles, wiping on his face but more tears come anyway. “I was expecting this… I was stupid to think someone like you would ever look at someone like me in anything other than a platonic way.” 

 

“How long?”    
  
Okay, definitely not response Lance was expecting. He shakes his head 

 

“How long, Lance?” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I want to know how long. I’m not going to yell at you I just need to know,” Shiro says, his voice is still calm and collected. 

 

“I don’t, Shiro, since like middle school? It’s been a long time…” 

 

“Fuck,” Shiro mumbles, pushing his forelock back. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Hell, I could have told you myself… I didn’t think you’d feel the same way. I’m such an idiot.” 

 

Lance squints at Shiro.  _ What is this big idiot trying to say? … You know if I said that out loud it’d help a lot.  _ “What are you saying?” 

 

“I’m trying to say I love you too, Lance, I have for a really long time. Clearly, we’re both stupid and don’t know how to talk about feelings.” 

 

Lance chokes out a laugh and practically throws himself into Shiro’s arms. “God, we’re such idiots.” 

 

Shiro smiles and draws Lance in for a kiss. Messy and full of tears, but a perfect first kiss if you ask them. 

 

“I love you so much,” Shiro mumbles against his lips. Little giggles slipping past his lips as he continues to peck soft little kisses across Lance’s face.

 

“I love you too.” Lance smiles. This isn’t how he thought confessing would go, but he wouldn’t change it for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
